Mediae Telluris
by Pergjithshme
Summary: Crash landing! Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex, and various clone troopers are stuck on Mediae Telluris. In order to get off the planet, they join forces with various Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, and Gandalf. Have fun following the Quest on their adventures, misfortunes, and ultimate success as they journey through Middle Earth! Filled with OCs and co-written with the amazing Staples.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes: Hey there! This is a story me and my good friend, Staples, co-wrote. Since you're reading this on FanFiction, you know that we don't own Lord of the Rings or Star Wars—if we did, you'd be reading this in a book or something. Enjoy Chapter 1! **_

Ahsoka was exhausted. It had been a busy day. However, the Separatist planet of Initium, in the Telluris system, was Separatist no more. Now, with their many wounded, they made their way back to Coruscant...BOOM! A gigantic explosion shook the ship. Ahsoka was actually down in the med-bay. Anakin would be fine, but he would heal faster with a little comfort. Plus, since... well, he hadn't seen her for a while, and needed to know she was okay. Because Anakin was just overprotective that way.

Ahsoka activated her comlink.  
"Captain." Static.  
"CAPTAIN! Come in!" A little more static. Ahsoka was about to try a third time, when:

_"Commander."_

"What's the status, Captain?"

_"We've lost one of the reactors in a freak explosion."_  
"The other reactors?"  
_"Surprisingly, they're okay. But we're going down!"_

"Where?"  
_"Mediae."_  
"So, no Separatist ships to worry about? You sure?"  
_"Absolutely. It was a one-in-a-million freak explosion. Crash landing will occur in approximately five minutes."_

Ahsoka inwardly groaned. The one time Anakin's not piloting, and they still crash!

…

Ahsoka had never been to Mediae Telluris before, but it was legendary as a secluded, old-fashioned planet; beautiful, but strange. Apparently the people there had no knowledge of electricity, lasers, holograms, or any other basic technology. They only knew about the ancient forms of weapons, such as swords and bows and arrows. It was said that several different human-like species lived there, all obsessed with battles and poetry and ancient legends. This would be a crazy place for a crash landing.

Meanwhile, on this strange planet, a group of wood elves were making their camp for the night. One, named Haldir the Younger, looked up at the sky and saw a star that was moving very quickly... down! It got bigger as it went, and it seemed to be heading straight for them! "Look!" he shouted to his fellow elves, "Behold, a star falleth! It is a sign; we have remained on this Middle Earth for too many centuries. We are beholding the day of Death, for even a star is falling from the sky." The elves stared solemnly at the falling light, as it hurtled closer and closer. THUNK! CRASH! KABOOM! The spaceship (which was really what the star was, of course) fell directly in front of them, taking out at least seventeen trees and making a large crater. The elves stared, their hair and faces singed with the heat from the large object that had fallen in their woods. After a long silence, Haldir the Younger spoke. "What in Middle Earth is this thing that hath fallen from above? And what are we to do about it?"

After some minutes of groaning and recovering themselves, Ahsoka and the other passengers who were able to stand came out of the ship. They stood on rich soil, similar to that of Naboo or one of the other green, forest-filled planets. A dozen tall, blond-haired, mysterious people with funny ears confronted them. Surprisingly, the leader spoke Basic. "Welcome, Travelers from Above," Haldir said. "What tidings do you bring from the Anor?"

"Huh?" said Ahsoka.

"The creature does not understand our speech," Haldir said to his fellow elves. "We must find a translator. Mithrandir is near, is he not? He shall speak in our stead." Mithrandir, also known as Gandalf, was nearby, studying the mood of the trees in that part of the forest. It was important to know whether they were resenting the expansion of civilization in the nearby Shire. But when Haldir came rushing up and said something about strange creatures from the sky, he decided this was urgent enough to require his assistance. He hastened to the place where Haldir led him. "Ah," he said, "I had foreseen this." He stepped toward Ahsoka and the others and said, "Greetings. Whither hast thou fallen from, and what is thy intention?"

"Uh..." Ahsoka thought for a moment. She was understanding their strangely formal method of speaking now. "Our ship crash landed. We would like to repair it and go back... uh, whither we came."

"Ah, good," said Gandalf. Haldir tugged his sleeve. "What did the creature say?" he asked.

"She said they want to fix the ship and go home," he replied. "I don't think they speak much differently than we do on normal occasions. And they seem peaceful."

Ahsoka came up to them. "Do you have materials we can use to fix our ship?" she asked.

"Yes, indeed," Gandalf said. "But we must call the Dwarves to bring it. That will take some doing."

"Who are the dwarves?"

"Short, bearded people, rather plump and stubborn," Haldir declared. "But good at metalworking. I will send messengers in haste to obtain aid, from the Dwarves in the mountains. They shall come hither, and bring much iron and other useful materials, as well as tools." He went away to do just that, and Gandalf and Ahsoka were left to stare at each other in awkward silence.

_**Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed this! All the good parts were Staples' work. Please leave a review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes: Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! **_

_**Staples: You rock, and so does your writing. ;)**_

_**Jess Marylin: Well, thank you! Thank you very much! :D The update is finally here!**_

_**Guest: Thank you for the review! There's actually quite a bit already written: more than 34 pages Word Print Layout 12-point double spaced. I'm just spacing out the updates. **_

_**Now the inevitable disclaimer: neither I nor Staples own LOTR or Star Wars…unless there's something really awesome that you haven't yet told me, Staples? **_

"Uhhhh, hi!" That was Ahsoka. She _hated_ awkward silences.

Gandalf smiled slightly, though no one could see it under his beard. "And hello to thee as well, young one."  
Ahsoka bristled. "I'm a _Padawan_!"

Gandalf cocked an eyebrow, and then Ahsoka realized her mistake.

"Oh, I thought you said 'youngling'! I'm so sorry!" Her skin turned darker orange as she blushed with embarrassment.

One of the Elves laughed, a beautiful tinkly sound. "Thou art a young child compared to us, but surely a brave and powerful warrior among your own kind!" The other elves seemed to think this slightly amusing, and laughed in their dignified way. Ahsoka was encouraged; these people had a sense of humor. She could work with that. They also seemed much smarter than they had sounded before. "Um," she spoke up again, "We have a lot of wounded people in the ship. We just came from a large battle. If we are going to be here for a long time, we will need to give them medical attention. Do you think you can help us?"

Haldir bowed his head. "I am sorry. Certainly we will help them. Will you allow us into your ship?" Ahsoka thought a moment, then nodded. Using the force, she sensed that they were not hostile, and they didn't seem rambunctious or mischievous. Haldir motioned to two other elves to follow, and the four of them went into the partially destroyed ship and then to the med bay. Anakin was lying nearby, groaning in pain. "Ahsoka! Who are they?" he mumbled.

"They're um..." Ahsoka wasn't sure what to call them.

"We are the Elves of Middle Earth," Haldir said. "I am Haldir the Younger, and these are Legolas the Younger and Larinor the Fair, skilled healers of our people. We have come to make you well." The elves took herbs and flowers out of the pouches on their belts, and Larinor, a very beautiful Elf-girl with blonde hair, said, "Is there water we can use?" Ahsoka hurried to get some, and the elves went to work making pastes and strange liquids. Then Larinor spread some paste on Anakin's wounds, had him drink a dark juice, and then told him to close his eyes. She put her hands on his forehead and said some soothing words in a strange language. Then she said, "He will be well by the morning." The elves went to each of the wounded and did something similar. Ahsoka watched with raised eyebrows. _What was this hippy stuff? Oh well, _she thought_, we'll see in the morning whether it works._

"Come." Haldir straightened up, having finished treating the last wounded man. He motioned to Ahsoka, and exited the ship. Ahsoka left with him and the other Elves, who, having been finished tending the wounded, had been waiting by the door.

"Now that your wounded friends have been tended to, you and your fellow travelers must be made comfortable as well." Haldir motioned to the clone troopers, about fifteen of them, to follow him as well. They all went into the woods.

Ahsoka had never seen such huge, towering, old trees in all her life. The circumference of the trunks was so immense that the entire party of elves could hardly have reached around it. They also creaked and moaned... This was particularly eerie since there was hardly any wind. It seemed as if the forest had a mind of its own. The elves walked peacefully ahead of her, talking to each other sometimes in their musical language. Ahsoka had fallen a little behind while staring at the trees, so she hurried to catch up. Lovely as the landscape was, she didn't relish being left behind to soak up whatever enchantments might be floating around.

Soon they reached a place with a lot of tents - or rather, grand pavilions made of ornate tapestries that were beautiful and not at all heavy, but apparently durable enough since the elves appeared to have been living there.

"Come." Larinor motioned Ahsoka to separate from the rest of the group and follow her.

They went into a small tent, along with a few other female elves. Inside there were elegantly carved basins of water and a large pile of silky cloth. There were also a lot of flowers and plants just sort of sitting around, as if the elves couldn't bear to be anywhere where they couldn't see a piece of nature... Ahsoka thought of Coruscant, and had to pretend to cough so she wouldn't laugh at the ridiculous comparison. Before she knew it, the elves had her out of her clothes and into a tub of water scented with flower petals. Ahsoka realized that she must have been a bit dirty from the crash and her walk in the woods, but the elves seemed to think it was an urgent state of affairs.

Meanwhile, Gandalf and the leading elves, including Haldir, were discussing what to do with the wounded and the other creatures who had been in the ship. They decided to send a party of elves to retrieve anyone still inside the ship and bring them to the camp, where the fresh air and lack of technology would undoubtedly speed their recovery and do them good.

_**Author's notes: Please leave a review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's notes: Hey, look! New chapter! *sheepishly* I guess I REALLY spaced out the updates…**_

_**Jess Marylin, falcongal, TripleThreat123, daughterofthering, DragonLord-fizzbane, Zanondalf1992, Kruvo and KK (Hi guys!), Amazed person, and AlihandriaEllis: Thank you so much and I'm so sorry for not updating! The next one will be sooner, much much sooner, cross my heart! **_

_**ST LORT: Thank you very much for that kick in the pants, it was just what I needed. This chapter is dedicated to you. **_

Ahsoka shifted awkwardly. She'd never been dressed in anything so...fancy.

"Um, Larinor?"

"Yes, child?"  
"This clothing, it's just..." Ahsoka broke off when she saw Larinor staring at her curiously. Then, for the first time, she noticed that Larinor wore nearly the exact same thing as Ahsoka herself was currently dressed in. Thinking back, the male Elves wore very similar clothes as well, just more masculine. She had never noticed it before, as the clothing fit the Elves so well it might as well be part of them.

She did not in the least want to offend the Elves by telling them that their clothing was dorky. In fact, thinking about it, the clothing was stunning, just not something she was used to.  
"Well, child, did you want to tell me something?"  
"Yes. The clothing is gorgeous! How did you find such rich cloth, being cut off from all technology?"  
Larinor laughed. "I made it, along with the other Elf-maidens. Come, it is time for supper."

Ahsoka walked into the large banquet-hall. Nearly everyone else was there, and standing behind their respective seats. She noted the clones were wearing Elf-clothing too. Soon the rest arrived. The Elf-Lord sat, and this was the cue for all others to sit as well...

The food was amazing; there were simple broths, lots of fruit and vegetables, and pale, sweet-tasting breads. There were also entire animals that had been roasted whole, and strange exotic fish. Ahsoka tried a little of everything that was served out of politeness, and even the things that looked strange turned out to be pretty good. After the meal she found herself not at all uncomfortably full. Elf food was strangely light, but still satisfying. After supper, the real culture shock came; the Elf-Lord said something in his own language to some other elves, and they obediently pulled strange, ancient-looking musical instruments out of nowhere. They began to sing and play the instruments, a slow, sleepy song. Some of it was in Elf-language, some in Basic, and it seemed to be telling a story. Ahsoka, however, couldn't follow the plot at all. The Elves seemed deeply interested (though they had heard this same story-song a thousand times), but the clones were nodding off. Ahsoka resisted the temptation to sleep, thinking it might be considered rude, but at last she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. The song lulled her into a deep sleep.

The sun began to rise. The birds of Mediae Telluris began to sing. Ahsoka opened her eyes, and found herself lying on an extremely soft bed in the tent where Larinor and the other Elf-maids had given her the dress. She felt more rested than she ever had before, and a bit of the tune from last night's song was still playing in her head. She enjoyed the sense of peace, but suddenly she remembered that she hadn't seen Anakin, in like, eighteen whole hours. She got up quickly and went outside the tent. There was Anakin, sitting against a tree, wearing similar Elf-clothing to her own, and far better than he had been the day before. _Wow, the Elves really can heal people really well_, Ahsoka thought. She walked up to him. "So, how's life?"

"Pretty good. Just, you know, I fell asleep in the ship, in the med-bay, in the ship, and woke up in a strange tent because a weird guy with pointy ears had poked his head around the tent-flap, apparently to check on me, and I found myself dressed in the same clothes as him, and, upon seeing that I was awake, he waltzed in and told me to wait out here for, and I quote, 'the rest of the Travelers from Above.' Now, if that's not disconcerting, I don't know what is."

"Oh. So, you don't remember the crash and the Elves healing you and the other wounded?"

"Absolutely not. That's what happened?"

"Yup. So, out of curiosity, why didn't you attack him?"

"You just don't trust me, do you?"

"Master, you're well-known for acting without thinking."

"Yeah, I know. It was actually pretty weird. I'm surprised I didn't automatically attack him."

"Now that I know you don't even remember the crash, I am too. I would have insisted that I be allowed to watch you until you woke up if I knew that you would have a bout of amnesia... So, why _didn't_ you attack them?"

"Well, two reasons. One, I was having a dream about Iego, where Obi-Wan was scolding me for attacking and cutting down 17...no, 18 defenseless battle droids before I even noticed they didn't have weapons. He was getting all mad at me for acting before I even totally saw the situation I was in. Two, with that piece of wisdom still in my mind, I woke up and saw that they had left me my lightsaber."

"You might have assumed they didn't know it was a weapon."

"They clearly knew it was a weapon. It was on a nifty little set of hooks close by the bed, apparently for putting a vibro-blade, or ax, or some sort of rifle. So, I didn't attack them."

Ahsoka couldn't help but feel perhaps abnormally proud of her master for thinking the situation through instead of just acting in his usual impulsive way. _I suppose there's something about this place that's really calming…_ However, she merely said, "That's good. They're really nice people."

"Do they serve breakfast?" Ahsoka and Anakin turned and saw Rex, who was also dressed in Elven-clothing and had asked the previous question.

Another new voice came. "Yes, we most certainly do." Ahsoka turned and saw Haldir. Anakin and Rex clearly didn't know him.

"Oh, um, Master, Rex, that's Haldir the Younger, and Haldir, this is my Master, Jedi Knight and General of the Grand Army of the Republic, Anakin Skywalker. And this is his Captain, Rex, leader of the 501st legion."

Haldir bowed. "My greetings to you both." He straightened. "Come now, you must break your fast."

Everyone followed Haldir to a huge picnic spread out on the forest floor in a clearing nearby. They "broke their fast" on airy pastries and forest fruits, then the Elves whisked it all away and Anakin, Ahsoka, and the rest sat quietly. Then Anakin spoke. "So, where are we, who are they, and why do they talk so weird?" he asked.

"We're on Mediae Telluris, remember? Or were you asleep at that point?" Ahsoka replied. "They're Elves, and they talk really old-fashioned. It seemed weird at first, but I'm kind of starting to like it."

"Oh," Anakin said. "When are we leaving?"

"I guess as soon as they get the ship fixed. Some... What are they called? Oh, Dwarves. The Dwarves are coming to bring metal to fix the ship." Ahsoka had hardly said this when an Elf called out something from his perch in the top of a tree, and Haldir came rushing up to them. "The Dwarves are here!" he declared. "Legolas the Younger has seen them from afar, approaching these woods. Soon you will be on your way among the stars once more." Ahsoka stood and went to the edge of the clearing to see the strange new creatures.

_**Author's notes: Please review! Although I will understand if you don't think I deserve one after being so lazy…**_


End file.
